Into Hiccup's World
by Whenever I Dream - I Write
Summary: A teenage girl falls into the world of dragons which she just so happens to be majorly obsessed with. With no knowledge of how to return home she is free to settle down and get used to Berk life which includes falling in love with the great Chief Hiccup's son.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is based on a girl(myself under an assumed name) who falls through a portal into Hiccups world. Not everything I say in it is true about myself either. Then here are the parents and who their kids are**

**Hiccup + Astrid = Blade  
Ruffnut + Eret = Slash  
Fishlegs + someone = Lindsor  
Snotlout + Heather = Lily  
Tuffnut + someone = Derek**

**You can thank hiccupandtoothless294 for the names!**

* * *

(Emily's Point of View)

_I wish I could die!_ I said to myself as I closed my locker. I felt like a total misfit _just like Hiccup._ I'd watched _How To Train Your Dragon _at least ten times and the all the shows made after it. The only thing I felt l worth living for was writing and seeing _How To Train Your Dragon__ 2!_ I could barely contain my excitement!

I walked out of the school and headed to my house a couple blocks away, "Hey Emily," said Matthew. If we were in Hiccup's world Matthew would be Snotlout. Every day he was annoying me! "Want to go out on a date?"

"No," I said for like the millionth time.

"Well, didn't have to be so harsh," he said as he gently shoved me and me being the weak but smart person I am let myself fall.

"Ow!" I nearly shouted.

He looked at me like _Ha ha I won_ and took off in the opposite direction.

I continued walking and eventually my twin joined me. I always thought my sister was like a meaner version of Astrid, but she claims she more like Hiccup. Not! If she can pin me, which she can, then she is nothing like Hiccup. I mean she likes violence! definitely not the Hiccup type.

We walked towards our home with me wishing I could either die or go to Hiccup's world. I closed my eyes but kept walking straight, my thoughts were still on Hiccup though. Then suddenly the ground gave way beneath me and I fell into complete darkness. Well, almost complete. I looked up to see my sister laying by the opening of the hole. She looked unconscious, then I hit my head and everything went black.

* * *

(Emily's Point of View)

When I woke I realized that I was falling! For how long though? I looked down to see the ground approaching quickly, I screamed. Then I noticed some people...on dragons! And they were flying towards me! One got there first, he was on a Night fury! A sick feeling grew in my stomach, Night fury...Toothless...Berk! I knew exactly where I was. Then the boy caught me and I saw he wasn't Hiccup, but the impact of falling then suddenly stopping caused me to go unconscious...again!

* * *

(still Emily's Point of View)

I started to rouse after what felt like only a few minutes after my fall.

"Dad!" said the boy who'd caught me, "She's waking up!"

What I saw next nearly made me black out again. Hiccup came up the stairs and I must say he looked pretty good as a grown man!

"Who are you," I whispered.(so I'm a little shy). The question was stupid, but I was mainly directing it towards the boy.

"I'm Hiccup," said Hiccup, "and this is my son Blade."

I looked mainly at Blade... I hated to admit it but he was kind of cute. I sat up in the bed I was in, "Well, uh, I'm Emily, and well, I know where I am but I don't exactly know how I got here. Oh, and, uh thanks for saving me, Blade."

"Sure thing," he said, "actually it was kind of cool being the hero. It's kind of hard being one when your dad killed the red death and defeated Drago's army."

"In my defense I never thought you'd have to live up to my expectations," Hiccup said as he headed down the stairs and left us in an awkward silence...I think Blade liked me! I mean why else would there be an awkward silence?

"So...uh, you know where you are, but you don't know how you got here." Blade said rubbing his hand along the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

"Yeah, it's all so confusing...I...wait! You should have been able to tell I was different!"

"How?" he looked utterly confused.

"Why my clothes of course!"

"Really? They don't look very unusual to me."

I looked at my clothes. They definitely weren't the khaki's and polo I had been wearing, but instead a brown shirt with a thick wooly like jacket(no zippers or buttons of course), lighter brown pants, and boots with wool lining the outside...and they matched my shirt well. Standing in front of a mirror I could see that the outfit went well with my brown hair, dark brown eyes, and freckles.

"Of course, Viking girls don't typically wear pants, but I guess where you come from customs are a bit different."

"You have no idea," I sighed.

* * *

**Again thank** hiccupandtoothless294 **for the names! ****I'd been having trouble thinking of names and I think they are really good at naming. Anyways I hope you enjoy my adventure with Hiccup's son!**

**Someone said that Night Furies shot limit isn't six...Is that true?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are some character descriptions for the added in characters.**

**Blade is a bit like Hiccup and Astrid both. He's smart, but he can defend himself easily...with an ax.**

**Derek is a lot like Snotlout. Arrogant and stupid, but he knows when he's pushing it.**

**Lindsor is like Tuffnut. Stupid.**

**Slash is arrogant, but kind...most of the time.**

**Lily is like Fishlegs. She is smart, correction very smart, but unlike Fishlegs she's fearless.**

**Then Emily(my character) is weak and shy.**

* * *

(Emily's Point of View)

_Normally is its just me and one other person I'm fairly open. If it's a group of friends, same. But a group of kids I've never met before...I'll probably end up embarrassing myself from my shyness._ I thought as Blade led me to the dragon training arena, even though I could probably get there myself.

"Hey guys!" he said excitedly, "This is Emily."

I smiled.

"Hey," said a boy with dark brown hair and light gray eyes," I'm Slash," he continued without looking up.

"What's up babe?" said another boy with dark hair, but ice blue eyes.

"Don't mind those two. Slash is okay, but Derek can be just plain annoying." Blade said indicating the first was Slash and the second was Derek.

We went to the other side of the arena.

"This is Lindsor," Blade said as we walked up to a boy looking at a box, he had blond hair and blue eyes. "he's stupid in case you were wondering about the box."

"Wait who's stupid?" Lindsor asked, but seeing us walking away he went back to staring at the box.

"And to complete the tour I give you Lily," Blade said as we neared a girl with black hair and eyes like honey, " she'll help decide what kind of dragon you'd work best with.

After answering a couple of questions...

"It's hard to say. You answers lead to a Night Fury, but I think Nadders and Night Furies are pretty close when it comes to comparing them so we'll take you to Dragon Island where you can pick out a Nadder." Lily said in a gentle tone.

We start walking to Blade's house to ask his dad if we can borrow Toothless.

"You know it's kind of odd," Blade says, "You're not the first person to end up with results pointing towards a Night Fury."

"Really? Who was the first?"

"Me."

_So that's why he gets to ride Toothless a lot..._I think to myself.

* * *

(Blade's Point of View)

_So I volunteered to take her to Dragon Island by myself...It's not like I like her...No, I definitely don't like her like her just like her as a friend. she's not my type anyways...I'd prefer a girl who's more independent. Then why do I feel like caring for her? I mean she seems so scared and shy...like she needs someone to take care of her...No! I'm not in love with her I just want to help her...nothing more!_

"We're here," I say trying not to sound awkward.

She looks at me like I'm stupid and says sarcastically, "Noooo, I thought we were going to Outcast Island!"

I laughed. She may be shy around groups of people (more than two or three) but she sure opens up when it's only a few people around.

We land and she jumps off of Toothless to do a Nadder call. "Where did you learn to do that?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "It doesn't matter right now..."

A small, black Nadder lands in front of her. "You might want to try that call again," I suggest.

"Nope!" she says confidently,_ Unusual for her...she was shy in the arena and is confident when she's almost all alone? What's with her?,_ "He's perfect. I've always loved the color black. I mean it explains why I've had a black chicken and a black rabbit as a pet."

* * *

**So to sum it up,**

**Blade doesn't have a dragon, but he gets to ride Toothless a lot.**

**Derek rides a Monstrous Nightmare.**

**Lindsor despite how stupid he is he manages to ride a Zippleback being in control of both heads.**

**Slash rides a Nadder.**

**Lily owns both a Nadder and Gronkle.**

**Emily now rides a Nadder.**

**Also I apologize for this chapters shortness. I will normally make chapters around a thousand words long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is. Next chapter. I'm sad too because spring break has ended and I won't be able to write as much, but I am a quick typer and I can think fast too so hopefully I should be able to update soon!**

* * *

(Emily's Point of View)

Hiccup had asked Lily's mom if I could stay with her. They had already prepared a bed for me as well.

"It's awful nice of you're family to let me stay here," I said looking for something to talk about to end the quiet that seemed to have been lasting for hours, "I still kind of feel awkward being here on Berk, but I guess the stares and the feeling will die down, right?"

"It's probably because you're not wearing a skirt," she said, "you're slightly smaller than me...if you want you could have my old brown skirt. I grew out of it."

"Gee, uh, thanks." She dug around in a chest till she found it and I tried it on. Then I went in front of the mirror in her room to see how it looked. "Wow!" I said, "Is it just me or does this make my butt look big!?"

"Does that really bother you? I mean you kind of seem like you well, like Blade." she said looking at me in admiration, "You look good in it and if you want to get Blade's attention then that should do the trick."

"But I've only been here for a half a day! And it's not like I can stay forever! I'll have to go home eventually...my parents...and my sister..." I slumped to the ground and put my hands over my eyes as I started to cry.

"It'll be okay," Lily said trying to comfort me.

"No, it won't! I don't even know how to get back home!"

"Well, it might help if you tell us where you're from."

"I can't."

"Of course you can."

"No, I can't! Well, I could sort of tell you...I think that I fell through a portal."

"You mean like the kind of portal in book?"

"Noooo," I said sarcastically, "how many different meanings of portals do you know?"

"Well, none. So if you don't know how to get back then you might as well say you're stuck here so you might as well get comfortable."

I nodded and she went back into her bed and I settled into mine.

"Thanks Lily," I said wiping my tears away, "you're like the older sister I've only ever dreamed about."

She rolled over in her bed, "I thought you had an older sister."

"I do, but she has temper issues and she normally takes them out on me...I can't even trust her with my personal thoughts anymore which really hurts me seeing that we're twins."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, she's one of the reasons I wanted to kill myself...kill myself or somehow wind up here." I sniffed, "I guess that's why they say 'be careful what you wish for!'"

* * *

(Emily's Point of View)

The next day at the academy they took turns teaching me about different things. Lily taught me need to know facts about Nadders. Lindsor didn't really do much except show how certain levels of stupidity lead to few injuries. Slash taught me how to use an ax and bow on the back of a dragon, and Derek taught me sword skills which could be used if I were separated from my dragon (though honestly I could barely lift the bow, I couldn't lift the sword or ax so yeah, I'm mainly...useless). Than after all that chaos Blade took me out of the arena and to the sea stacks where we practiced flying and tricks which in all was sort of...romantic. "I guess the skirt worked," I giggled to myself.

* * *

(Blade's Point of View)

Okay so I'd asked my dad how he would impress a girl and he said that he would take her on a flight when the sun is setting so I decided to take her to the sea stacks for training and then after that we would land on one and talk. I motioned for her to land by me.

"So I think you've been training hard...why don't we watch the sunset now?" I asked trying to sound friendly. _Okay I admit it now...I like her._

"Okay," she said. I guess she didn't take the hint that it was to be romantic.

She sat down sort of close to me.

"So...Have you named you're Nadder yet?"

"No, I guess I'll name him 'Ele'ele Hoku which is Hawaiian for Black star.(Pernounced eh-leh'eh-leh hōh-koo)

"Interesting," I said shifting so I could scoot closer without making it look obvious.

The sunset had her mesmorized..._It's working! _Then a draft blew over us and she shivered. I tapped her shoulder and she looked at me a little bewildered, but didn't refuse when I pulled her closer. In fact she lay her head on my shoulder!

"I've never seen the sunset like this...I guess it's where I used to live...the skies were open, but..." she sighed, "I...never mind."

_What had she been about to say? Whatever it was it was enough to make her too nervous to tell me about it._

"So you never told me how you got here." I said even though I was directing it towards being a question.

"Well, it's kind of confusing...but I guess I fell through a portal that was opened I assume after the earthquake. I actually come from a more advanced world."

_More advanced? _That just down right confused me. I pulled her closer and she leaned in closer, of course it had to end eventually...by an arrow that almost hit me but whizzed in between us. It got caught on a rock and I grabbed it as we jumped on our dragons and took off towards the village.

When we got there she went off towards Lily's house and I went to my dad's to show him the arrow.

"Hey dad," I said as I walked in with Toothless.

"Blade," he nodded, "I assume you used my advice on Emily."

He sounded serious.

"What advice?" Astrid said as she walked in with a half burnt chicken.(thirteen years and she still can't cook)

"He asked me how I would impress a girl and I said I would take her in a ride when the sun is setting." Hiccup said.

"I see.." she said placing the chicken on the table, "and who was he trying to impress?"

"Emily," I said even though she was talking to dad.

They both looked at me as if asking how it went.

"Well we started out sitting close but not to close, and then she shivered and I pulled her closer...we talked and she leaned in closer...and then...Oh! I almost forgot!" I pulled out the arrow and laid it on the table, "It ended when this whizzed in between us."

My dad had picked it up and was examining it closely by the time I had laid it down. "No markings," he muttered, "looks like there's poison on the point."

"We'll have to keep on guard," Astrid said.

"Agreed," said my dad, "which means you stay in groups of at least two if you leave the village. I'll make the announcement first thing in the morning."

* * *

**So what do you think for chapter 3? I typed it all out on this one night before spring break officially ends. I think I'll mainly be focusing on this story as well until I get more reviews on the other stories. What do you think about the love between Blade and I? Or the mysterious enemy who tried to get Blade?**

**Also if you have a name that you think is better than Ele' ele Hoku for Emily's Nadder let me know. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so someone asked about seeing how Emily's world is reacting to her disappearance so here it is. And it still include's what is going on at Berk.**

* * *

(Ashley's Point of View)

The last I remember was the ground shaking and hearing a ripping sound. I was frozen with fear and horror as I watched my sister fall. I felt the ground shake again, and it knocked me down. And I just lay there paralyzed with everything that's happened in under a minute.

* * *

(Ashley's Point of View)

My mind kept playing through what had happened yesterday. _I could have saved her!_ I said to myself _Why did I freeze? I should have treated her better too. I was always just joking when I made jokes about her and I never thought I was hurting her, but I failed to listen to her saying that she was taking it to heart even though she knew I was joking._ It was all a mess. Pretty much the whole town left after the earthquake...not me! No, I was not leaving yet. I would wait for a month and if Emily didn't come out of the whole by then, then she must be dead.

I left the whole for short periods of time to do some exploring. I found that both of my parents died during the earthquake and some other things that weren't very important. I also found our cats who had amazingly survived. There was our moms old cat Smoke who came from around our house as if the earthquake never happened, and Pepper my pepper colored cat came running to me when she saw me, and then Ari...my sisters cat...I found him slightly shaking meowing for her. His coat would be classified as golden, same for his eyes and heart. I knew my sister and him shared a connection even deeper than Pepper and mine's even though she'd had him for a shorter time.

After collecting some supplies like a tent, blankets, food, water bottles, exc. I camped out by the hole with our cats...waiting for my sisters return...hopefully, she had enough stubbornness in her to make it out alive...

* * *

(Emily's Point of View)

I walked into Lily's house humming happily. _So Blade likes me_... I thought to myself in a love-struck way. I had never really _loved_ anyone before. I mean yeah I had crushes, but this had to be the first true love I had ever felt, and it felt wonderful! I ate a quick and light dinner to hurry upstairs and dawdle with my hair and hum happily to myself some more. I could get used to living here even if it meant that I would never see Ashley or Smoke or...Ari...okay I might end up missing him, but other than that...

I heard Lily coming up the stairs. "Okay, Emily," she said playfully, "give it up! What happened out there with you and him?"

I told her about the sunset, where we sat, how he pulled me towards him when I shivered, and the arrow that ended the magic.

"So you really like him?" Lily asked.

I nodded.

* * *

(Blade's Point of View)

_So I wasn't directly disobeying_ orders. I thought to myself _I mean dad said if we were to leave the village to take someone with us. Well, I don't think his version of a someone is a girl who swings a sword like a maniac, can't hold up an ax, and nearly kills someone in crossbow practice. Nevertheless her helplessness draws me to her._ Toothless shakes his back to drag me out of my thoughts.

We were at the top of the mountain now and that only meant one thing...dragon sledding! We readied our dragons and took off! Since she was smaller and her dragon was also small, for his type anyways, they pulled ahead easily. Unfortunately for them...and Toothless and I we kept shooting nadder spikes or plasma blasts at each other.

Then there was a cliff that we didn't see...and then an avalanche piled on top of us...

* * *

(Hiccup's Point of View)

I woke earlier than usual. Knowing Blade would want to borrow Toothless _again_ I decided to take him out early so we could spend time together.

After the ride I went to the Great Hall where it looked like people were starting to gather for the meeting.

"Everyone I'm afraid that we may have a new enemy." I said to the crowd of people.

"What kind of enemy?"

"Can we fight them off?"

"What did we do to make them mad at us?"

Only a few of the questions being yelled at Hiccup. "Everyone settle down!" It was Stoick and Gobber with the arrow. "Son, we picked up the arrow from the doctors...they say that the poison on the end is blacksdevil (made up name for the poison)."

Everyone gasps.

"Isn't that used to knock people out?" Hiccup asked and his father nods.

"Hiccup, you said that the arrow was mainly directed towards your boy right?" Gobber asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, then maybe they don't want your son with Emily." Gobber continued.

"Good point, Gobber," Hiccup said, "I'll discuss it with her later, but right now there are more important things to be done."

We were just about to leave when Toothless barged in. He nudged me to get me on his back. He took Gobber, my dad, and I to a part of the mountain.

"Looks like there was an avalanche here," Stoick said.

"But why would Toothless bring us to an avalanche?" I asked, but my question was answered for me. There half buried in the snow was my sons satchel. "Blade!" I yelled as I started to dig furiously in the snow. Toothless stayed to help while my dad and Gobber went to get some others to help dig out my son.

* * *

**So...how was it? Clearly I won't be affected too much by school so yeah. What will happen to Blade and Emily? And what about this mysterious enemy wanting to keep Blade away form Emily? Let me know some of your ideas on what you think will happen next...**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here it is...Chapter 5. You can finally find out a bit more about the enemy and what happens to Blade and Emily.**

* * *

(Emily's Point of View)

"Blade! Ele' ele hoku!" I cried. I was half buried in snow and I think I had broken my arm in the avalanche. "Blade! Ele' ele hoku!" I cried louder, but still no reply. I lay ,y head down...all I could do was wait...

I guess I fell asleep because I was startled awake when I heard, "Emily!? Emily!? Emily!?" It was Blade shouting my name!

"Blade!" I yelled back, "Blade, help! I'm stuck!"

He came running to my side and started to dig me out of the snow. When I was finally loose I said, "I think my arms broken."

He took it and examined it. "Yep, it's broken," he said, "but I think I can make you a sling."

"With what?"

He didn't reply. Instead he took his coat off (well it was more of a thick vest) and then his tunic, and then he put his coat back on. Using his tunic he made me a sling which made my arm feel much better.

"Where now?" I asked.

"We'll have to dig our way out," he said shaking his head, "I explored all the other caves while looking for...nothing but dead ends. You sit and rest your arm, I'll try and dig a way out."

I sat and watched him work for the next hour. Then I noticed myself start to shiver it wasn't much at first but then I was shivering uncontrollably. Blade gave up on trying to dig a way out and came to sit beside me.

"Odin's ghost you're as cold as the snow! And white as it too!" he said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me too his side. I felt a little warmer at this but it was still cold...then sleep started to kick in. _No! Fight it! If...you...sleep...you'll...die..._I said to myself as darkness started to surround me.

* * *

(Blade's Point of View)

I must have fallen asleep worrying about her because the next thing I know I hear shouting. I open my eyes to see it lighter in the cave...the snow...it's thinner!

"Emily! Wake up!" I said shaking her to tell her of the good news, but she didn't stir. _Oh, gods no!_ I said to myself. She just couldn't be dead...not yet! I felt for a pulse...I found one but it was weak...she needed help...NOW!

* * *

(Hiccup's Point of View)

Extra men and dragons just arrived allowing those who had been working to go back...but not me. There was no way I was leaving when my son could be freezing to death under all the snow. The spot I was digging in gave way and I fell into a cave where I saw them side by side, Blade looking up at with tears forming in his eyes. "She won't get up," Blade said, "she's so cold and she hurt her arm..."

I stood up and yelled out the hole, "Over here! I found them!"

Within minutes we had the two on their way to the village to get warmed up.

* * *

(Emily's Point of View)

I was lying there in darkness when suddenly it became bright as day. I felt warmer and it kept getting warmer. I finally woke from my unconsciousness to find myself in Lily's bed with several thick blankets piled on top of me. I winced at the pain in my arm but managed to sit up and look around the room. Heather, Lily's mom, was sleeping by the bed on a chair. I heard the door open downstairs and Blade asking if I had woken yet.

"Calm down kid," Snotlout said to him, "You've been in and out all day. She'll be fine."

"Blade!" I called hoarsely.

Heather startled awake and asked, "How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes," I replied, "can you get Blade for me?"

"Sure thing sweetie," she said and called to Blade who immediately came running up the stairs.

"Emily!" he said, "You're all right! I was so scared when you fell asleep! I...I thought you were going to die."

A warm feeling spread through my body, "Well, I'm okay now..."

"Almost," Heather interrupted barely touching my right arm, "you broke it in the avalanche, but it's a simple break so it should heal in a couple weeks."

"I need to get going, but my dad wanted to see you in the Great Hall when you woke...if that's okay with the doctor," Blade said looking towards Heather.

Heather nodded, "She should be fine as long as she doesn't do anything strenuous with her arm."

So I headed to the Great Hall to talk to Hiccup.

"Ah, so the snow princess has awakened," Astrid teased playfully.

I did a curtsy and said, "Yes, I have come to express my gratitude to your leader for his hospitality."

We laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hiccup asked as he walked up.

"Nothing," Astrid said, "just girl talk."

"So, Emily, Blade told me where you're from and you don't know how to get back, correct?"

I nodded.

"Well, I was thinking that until you find a way back or if you decide to stay..."

"I'd rather stay," I interrupted, "I never felt wanted there and there's probably little left for me there."

"In that case you would technically be considered an orphan. However, Snotlout and Heather said if you decided to stay that they would like to adopt you."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief, "Th-they want me?"

He nodded and I walked off to tell them, but mainly Lily, that I was joining their family.

* * *

**And there it is! Hard to believe I typed two chapters in one night, but hey, that's me. Typing exceptionally fast is what I do. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter the unknown enemy shall make himself known. He's the one! The only..._. Ha ha you thought I would tell you there for a second didn't you. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

(Blade's Point of View)

Emily was doing okay despite her broken arm and she clearly didn't want it to affect her training. Even though every now and then I could see her wince or twist in the saddle to try and get it in a more comfortable position.

"Okay now gently push on the right side...lean forward...loosen up a bit..." I said to Emily as we worked more on her flying. I was riding behind her and I must say she's not too bad for a beginner rider.

A few hours later we took a break letting her dragon go do whatever he wanted.

"So...Emily...since you're going to be staying on Berk maybe we could..."

"Let me catch you?" finished a voice from behind us.

We wheeled around.

"Dagur!" a sickening feeling came to my stomach...my dad's worst enemy...wanted me!

There were about twenty men to each of us so that meant anywhere from forty to fifty Bezerker men blocking our escape.

"Run!" I yelled to Emily as I pulled out my dagger and slashed it across Dagur's face...it went perfectly with his war paint.

The dagger did exceptionally well, and then I managed to swing to hard and it flew out of my hand and out of reach. The men dragged me back to Dagur as I still wouldn't go down without putting up even more of a fight.

"We got the boy, Sir," the general said, "and the girl too. She fainted at the sight of the sword. What would you like us to do with the boy?"

"I'll take care of him," Dagur said evilly as he drew back his fist and slammed it into my head...all went black.

* * *

(Emily's Point of View)

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! _I thought to myself. _Why did I faint like that? I could have gotten help while Blade distracted them! Instead I had to act like an idiot and screw things up!_ I had woken before Blade and now had his head cradled in my arms as I cleaned the blood from his face. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open.

"E...Emily?" he croaked.

"Shh, I'm fine it's you that needs worrying about," I said reaching for the bowl of water they had given us.

He took the bowl from me and drank a lot which figures since his nose was still bleeding when I woke.

"So where are we?" he asked. His voice was much clearer and the water seemed to have revitalized him.

"I think we're in a holding cell on one of Dagur's ships. I think we've both been out cold for at least a day...maybe a day and a half."

He nodded.

There wasn't much we could do so we rattled on about random things about my world, his world, and what might happen to us.

* * *

(Hiccup's Point of View)

"This is the second time in two days that they've gone missing!" I shouted to Astrid, "Why wouldn't I be upset?"

"Hiccup, for like the fiftieth time clam down! I'm sure they're fine. They made it out of the avalanche right?"

"Yeah, and one of them almost dead! Ready my amour...I'm going to look for them."

"No, you're not. Hiccup, whether you like it or not you have a village to run. You can't go on an adventure to look for your missing son and his girl friend."

I wanted to say something, but she had won the argument...what else was there to say? I looked to Toothless who seemed as upset I me. Blade rode him almost everyday and there was a bond between my dragon and my son.

"So what do I do now?" I asked Astrid nit taking my eyes off Toothless.

"Maybe we could send out some of the older dragon riders to look."

"But they defend the village,"

"You're father?"

"He's getting old and isn't as spry as he used to be...you really think he's capable of it?"

"Well other than Gobber I'd say he's you're only choice. Unless you want the kids to take care of it."

"Brilliant idea, Astrid!" I said lighting up, "We can ask them if they'll look for them. If they want to they can if they're too scared they won't half to."

"Scared? Really? That generation didn't inheret anything from Fishlegs except for smarts."

We both laughed at this and I went to find the other newer dragon riders.

* * *

(Blade's Point of View)

About an hour passed of us talking about random things when we heard the door to the hold of the ship.

Dagur walked in.

"I see you're accommodating yourselves well." he said Reilly, "But you know...it's obvious this young lady isn't from Berk so let's put Dr to work somewhere other than being used against Hiccup."

She glared at him.

"How about we take her to the resting ship to be used as a pleasure slave?"

Her eyes widened in fear as two Bezerker men picked her up and carried her away.

I tried to help her, but they threw me against the back wall sending me into a daze as Dagur laughed easily and walked away.

* * *

(Ashley's Point of View)

_It's been about a week and there's still no sign of Emily. I'm beginning to worry that she won't show up at all. No one has even stepped foot into this now destroted town...it's so quiet. I swear the purring and meowing of the cats will eventually drive me mad, but their family nonetheless. Smoke isn't doing well at the moment, Pepper isn't liking me keeping her in the tent, and Ari insists on constantly annoying Pepper even if it means he leaves with a sore butt or nose or anything else she might swing a paw at._ I finished writing in my journal and rolled over to my side. It was going to be a long moth waiting here for Emily. I thought about what it would be like without her. It wouldn't be the same...it wouldn't feel right. _I have to get her back!_ I said to myself determined to believe she would come crawling out of that hole to me.

* * *

**And so there he is! Dagur is back! Yeah! I can assure you this means that there will be interesting chapters ahead. And Ashley...I wonder if she truly means it or if she's just saying it because she misses Emily. Anyways please review me what you think! The review whether good or bad make me happy! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here goes.**

* * *

(Emily's Point of View)

I waited till it was dark. That would be the safest time to go. I already learned that the boat Blade was in was too heavily guarded to rescue him by myself...I would need help. I pretended to be singing a chant, but I was actually calling my dragons name. "Ele' ele hoookuuu. Ele' ele Hoookuuu. Ele' ele hoookuuu..." Finally he came. I climbed out of the window and jumped onto his back. "To Berk buddy." I said and off we flew.

* * *

(Hiccup's Point of View)

I was awoken in the middle of the night to a squawk outside my house. I went out to see Emily asleep on her dragon...but where was Blade?!

"Emily!" I said shaking her.

"Huh? Wha'?" she said as she woke up, "Hiccup! I...I'm sorry I didn't rescue Blade, but there was no way it could be done with just me."

"Wait? What do you mean by rescue?"

"We were kidnapped by Dagur!"she said and immediately the ground started to turn under my feet.

"And he still has Blade?" I managed to say.

She nodded.

"You should have seen him though," admiration was filling her eyes, "I could have escaped sooner, but I was so scared and a little caught up in watching him fight. He got a good mark on Dagur that won't go away any time soon too."

"Go back to your house tonight." I said, "We'll discuss what we'll do tomorrow to rescue my son tomorrow in the Great Hall."

Despite the fact I wanted to call a meeting now everyone was asleep and she was tired from her long flight...best wait till everyone's well rested.

I went back inside and climbed in bed beside Astrid.

"You're foot's cold," she said rolling over to face me.

"Isn't it always?" I grinned.

"You've been outside."

"So I have."

"Were you flying with Toothless?"

"No."

"Talking with another girl?"

"No."

"Then what were you doing out there?"

"Emily's back. She said that Dagur kidnapped her and Blade. He plans on using Blade against me, but we'll just see about that." I grinned evilly.

"What are you going to do? Set Toothless on him?" Astrid giggled.

"No...okay maybe. We'll talk about it more tomorrow in the Great Hall."

With that they both rolled over snuggling back to back.

* * *

(Blade's Point of View)

I'd fallen into a fitful sleep worrying about Emily becoming a pleasure slave...it would scar her for life!

Suddenly something wet and cold hit me in the face.

My eyes flew open and I looked to see a man laughing as he closed the door. "Most funniest thing I ever seen!" he said, "Da ittle boy is tired n wants his mommy!" he said mocking me and laughing even harder.

_I swear!_ I said to myself_ Bezerkers make me want to kill someone!_

"Alright! Enough tricks!" Dagur yelled as he stormed into the hold of the ship, "Where is she?"

"Well, let's see," I said stubbornly, "she was with me and then you took her so I don't know. Is this supposed to be like I guess it right and get set free?"

"No! You muttonhead!" Dagur screeched, "She's escaped!"

"Look Dagur, I don't know anything about her escape except what you've told me. She never told me anything about escaping anyways."

Dagur glared at me.

"Fine! Have it your way. But there will be consequences." and of course he laughed evilly.(since when does he not laugh evilly?)

He left entered the cell with two guards who bound me so I couldn't fight back as he beat me. Finally after about an hour or being beaten he left me with tons of bruises, more blood, and still so tightly bound that the ropes were cutting into my wrists and ankles.

I started to cry...which I rarely did. I was hurting just about everywhere. The girl I liked ditched me, I was bound because of her, and I would probably continue to be punished because of her.

I let my mind start to wander and was soon thinking about my family. I had my father's auburn hair and my mother's ice blue eyes, my mother's strength and my father's wits or smarts however you want to put it, and of course I had the natural stubbornness that ran in the family. It worked...lettering my mind wander led my ice blue eyes to slowly droop down and close sending me to the dream world where there would hopefully be no pain.

* * *

(Ashley's Point of View)

No planes, no jets, no search parties, no nothing! Why did no one come looking for me and Emily? Surely they should realize that we're gone by now? Whatever the case I found a decently long rope and a really good flashlight. My plan? Find something to tie the rope to so I can climb down and see if Emily's hurt or something. Unfortunately everything that could hold my weight is out of reach for the rope. So I'd have to move it closer and I'm not exactly strong enough to do that. Why does it have to be so hard? I lay down on my bed in the tent and Air came to love on me. He seemed to notice that Emily was gone longer than usual and he was starting to mourn it seemed. He truly missed her. He must think that she's left him...hopefully she'll show up...soon!

* * *

**So to sum it up Emily has escaped from Dagur, Dagur is taking his anger out on Blade, and Emily's cat...her best friend...is starting to think she's left him. So how would he act if she returned? Anyways please review and let me know what you think so far! And thanks for reading this far too! I now have 6 followers, 5 likes, and 10 reviews! I don't think I could be happier...Well I could if this story actually happened.(LOL)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So someone wants Blade and I to kiss. Sorry, but it's hard to kiss him when your not with him. Unless I were to draw a picture of him to kiss (LOL).**

* * *

(Emily's Point of View)

Hiccup was really struggling with the crowd of Vikings.

"Where's Blade?"

"Why's she here?" said more to me.

"How did Dagur get your son?"

"What'll we do without the heir?"

The last one was said by Spitelout and let's just say he pulled the wrong string.

"What'll we do without the heir?" Hiccup mocked, "As far as I've been told none of you were ever that concerned when I was captured before. So why do you care about my son so much? Because he's not a hiccup?"

Everyone looked down and it was instantly quiet.

"Well, if you're so intent on getting him back then we'll have to find out where he's being held and then we can discuss how to get him out. Lily! Slash! Get your dragons ready. I want you two to see if you can find out where Dagur has his armada and which boat he's keeping Blade in. Understood?" Hiccup commanded.

They both nod.

"Good. Now go. As for everyone else...carry on with business as usual we can't get too far behind on work just because the _heir_ is captured." Hiccup said heir sarcastically.

I walked up to him.

"It's sad isn't it." I said.

"What is?"

"How the world or worlds treat hiccups. I've seen quite a few kids at my school who pushed around a bit...and I've never liked those who do the pushing."

* * *

(Hiccup's Point of View)

I looked at her with interest. Studying her more closely now. She was much, much smaller than I remembered. She was, in fact, a...hiccup. She carried no weapons, no shoulder pads, there was nothing on her that seemed to say she was threatening. I felt sorry for her. In her world she must have felt pretty rejected to not want to return.

"So your sorry for hiccups and you are one?"

"Yeah," she said shyly, "I guess I always was a hiccup I just never really noticed until recently. How did you get through all those years?"

"Well, for one I kept proving myself time and time again after the red death, but most enemies now not to mess with Berk so there's no one to fight and prove ones self now."

She nodded and walked off seemingly deep in thought.

* * *

(Blade's Point of View)

I woke earlier today so I wouldn't get slapped in the face with a frozen fish. Though I don't see how my dad's Dragon got him to eat it...it's awful! I think I'll have the taste stuck in my mouth for a while. It didn't help that Dagur kept coming down tying stronger ropes in place of the ones I wore over night. This made my wrists and ankles raw and led them to start a little bit of bleeding. After eating the fish I did my best to get comfortable and sleep some more, but Dagur decided to bring me on the deck for a "gathering". Why? I had no clue.

* * *

(Emily's Point of View)

I went to Lily's room which now had two beds in it seeing that the Jorgenson family adopted me. Lily and Slash had already left to see if they could find where Dagur's armada was and to see if they could find out which ship had Blade on it. I felt so horrible! Blade could have been rescued by now if it weren't for me! _I'm even more of a screw up than Hiccup!_ I said to myself. It hurt but it was the truth.

I needed to learn how to fight! If I wanted to help Blade I would do it by fighting! And first things first...the forge!

"Hey Gobber?" I asked.

"Jus' one second las." he said from the back of the shop. As he came to the front of the shop, "Alrighty then las. What can I help you with?"

"I want to make some weapons for myself. A dagger definitely and then I have yet to decide whether I choose an ax, a sword, or a crossbow for my other weapon." I said with my confidence wavering since I don't usually talk so openly.

"Uh, sure." he said obviously astounded at what he was hearing.

"Great! Do you have any Gronkle iron?"

He nodded and showed me what to do the rest I took care of.

When I was finished I had a lovely dagger with fancy designs engraved on the handle which also had a soft leather to keep from chaffing my hand. Then I decided to make a crossbow and a short sword. The sword was pretty much a longer version of the dagger. And then that crossbow I made to where I could sling it over my shoulder to carry it or attach it to my saddle. Then I made a leather vest lined with thick yak hair on the inside to keep me warm and to protect against arrows along with a sachel to store food, water, and anything I might find. Finally I made a belt that I could wear to hold my sword, dagger, and arrows...I was ready for action. Except for...I thought I was leaving that a mask might come in handy as well so I made one and painted the Berk crest on one side and I sewed a few of my dragons scales on the other.

* * *

(Lily's Point of View)

Slash and I approached a large group of ships sailing farther North than we had ever been. It was a bright day but no one seemed to notice us on our dragons. We found a sea stack sticking out a ways ahead of them and went there so we could watch as they sailed by. When they arrived Dagur was leading Blade out onto the deck. The general ripped Blade's coat and tunic off and let them fall into the sea while a guard tied Blade to the mast. Slash and I both gasped. He had bruises polka dotting his back...what was Dagur doing to him? When they finished tying him to the mast Dagur pulled out a whip and we heard Blade saying something about him not knowing. Dagur lashed as his back until he was out of breath...then let the guards watch him shiver in the cold so the blood would dry supposedly "faster". Even though they weren't close Lily could tell that Blade was crying which was highly unlike him, as he took more after his mom.

"Let's get back to Berk!" I said and we hurried back to tell Hiccup the unfortunate news we were bringing.

* * *

**So sorry to disappoint you with no kissing, but on the plus side it looks like Emily is becoming a bit more self confident...or is she? Anyways I hope you are enjoying! The reviews are making me happy x10 so keep reviewing please!**

**Does anyone know if I did the spelling on tunic right? Thanks hiccupandtoothless294 for the proper spelling!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I guess I should have mentioned earlier, but Blade and his friends are around 15 years old.**

* * *

(Hiccup's Point of View)

_I found myself in a unknown place with rooms along the passageway. People bumped into me causing me to be flung around the passage. Then as it cleared out a boy came up and started to tease me...I didn't recognize anyone, but everything that was happening seemed familiar. _

I woke.

_Of course! _I thought _My dream is in Emily's world...I wonder if I can see her world if she could see mine._

I tossed and turned the rest of the night. Sleep just wasn't coming to me so I kissed Astrid and went to go outside.

I opened the door to see Slash standing about to knock.

"What are you doing here?" I asked mainly since he startled me, "And where's Lily?"

"I told her to go ahead to her house and I'd relay the rest." the boy said.

"Well, don't just stand there...What did you see?"

I led him inside and we each took a seat.

"Well, they have some ships scattered a ways out from the other ships with horns to sound for approaching dragons. Then inside of that you have all the ship's close together and one directly in the middle. The one in the middle is the one carrying Blade."

Slash's voice wavered as he said Blade which sent chills down my spine. "And how was he?" I managed to say without my voice wavering.

Slash looked down and said, "Sir, I've never seen that boy cry until now."

I nearly fainted in my seat. My Blade...my strong, independent Blade...crying.

Slash left and I stayed in my seat till morning when I started to make breakfast.

Astrid came plodding down the stairs grogily.

"Morning," she yawned.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"Okay it's not like you to mumble in the morning. What's up?"

"Slash and Lily returned from their scouting trip...th...they saw Blade. He's been beaten, whipped, and who knows what else, but Dagur hot the breaking point...Blade was actually crying." I myself started to tear up thinking of what my son could be going through.

"Well, look on the bright side..."

"What bright side?!" I interrupted.

"I'm pregnant."

Two words that for always shock me around Astrid...I'm pregnant.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday, Heather said she felt like I needed an examination. Her doctor senses are really good. And what makes it even more exciting is she thinks they're going to be twins!"

"Twins?!"

* * *

(Blade's Point of View)

At least I was keeping my strength up..._by eating raw fish_ I reminded myself. After two hours of feeling like I was going to freeze to death I was finally brought back into the boat. Of course without my coat and tunic it was still pretty cold, but at least inside I was protected from the wind. Dagur had said when they were bringing me inside that I could have the week off whatever that meant. If he meant I could have a week out of the cell...then he must be an idiot!

* * *

(Emily's Point of View)

I was practicing in the woods using my dagger and crossbow, but I'd have to get someone else to help me train with my sword. Since I had made the weapons I also made a war dress, a pair of gloves that I could snap my fingers in to make a spark, a belt with the Berk crest on it, a shoulder pad for my left arm, and like a leather cast on my right arm.

The cast was made to hold my dagger and protect my broken arm. The belt was made to hold any slack around my waist from the war dress. The dress itself was rather fitting, but could be adjusted as I grew. The bottom of it was made where the excess would not get in my way or hold me back. The dagger I had down pretty good. The crossbow, I was pretty good at as well. Now I just needed to learn how to use the sword.

The sword was made with a material that could burn if given a spark but not hot enough to melt the blade.

Just then Slash came walking through the woods.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

I said nothing.

"Never mind. What's all this?" he asked gesturing towards my clothing and gear.

"Oh, well, I made it so I could save Blade." I muttered.

He nodded and noticed the sword dangling in my arm.

"How good are you with that short sword?

"Honestly, I don't know. I haven't tried it out yet."

So we talked and I agreed to make him a full length sword, a short sword, and a dagger. In turn he would teach me how to use my sword and keep my plan of rescuing Blade alone a secret.

A week went by and training was going fire. I had become a hundred percent accurate with the crossbow, I could throw the dagger, stab with it, and slash with it. I even made it with a small string tied to it and me allowing me to pull and retrieve easily. With the short sword...Dagur didn't have a chance.

On my way to the training area I had made I felt like I was being watched, but I couldn't see anyone. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I herd rustling to my right and casually slid my hand down towards my sword...and then it happened. Slash jumped out fully clad in his armor attacking me! I pulled my sword out, but was too slow and I had to step back causing his sword to rip from the knee down on one side of my dress...there was no way of fixing it with it still looking good. I swung my sword at him and pretended he was Dagur, relentless and cruel. We went in circles swinging our swords. Spinning, swinging, side stepping, rolling, dodging, kicking, punching, whatever we could do we did. he hit my sword close to the bottom sending it flying to the other side. I grabbed my crosswbow and used it as a shield and forced his sword out of his hand with it. Then I pointed and aimed it at him.

He laughed.

"Well, done!" he said, "You fought like a warrior."

"That was just a test?" I asked confused.

He nodded.

I picked up my sword and said, "I'm surrounded by idiots who think they're doing the right thing when they're really arrogant fools. I never signed up for that."

"So.."

"So don't do it again!"

I stormed off. I had a weird feeling that he thought I was cute but my heart lay with Blade...his auburn hair and icey blue eyes that were strong but kind...he was very nice, and handsome, and strong, and everything...

I sighed. I needed to get a hold of myself before I went boy crazy or in this case Blade crazy.

* * *

**Let me know if you think that I'm doing to much to Blade, but then again it is Dagur we are talking about.**


	10. Chapter 10

(Ashley's Point of View)

It's been two weeks...Why hasn't Emily come up yet? I know I saw her fall down there! I was beginning to lose hope for her. Maybe she just wasn't as determined as I thought she was. I finally decided to try and see if I could at least see her down there. So I used the closest thing I could find to tie the rope I had to, a fire hydrant, and went down...down...down...I got about half way down before I ran out of rope and even with the flashlight I couldn't tell if anyone was down there or not. So I resort to plan B. Search for things I could use to pull something heavy enough to hold my weight close to the crevice. Fun!

* * *

(Blade's Point of View)

Dagur gave me a sheet of paper to write to my father. I told him what had happened so far, but I didn't mention anything about when I cried. I mean why would I? I'm fifteen, almost an adult, adult men don't cry! The letter read;

_Dear father,_

_Dagur isn't a very nice host, but at least I'm getting enough food to keep my strength up-even if it is raw, frozen cod. Starting a week ago I will be punished for supposedly being in on Emily's escape(although he hasn't punished me in a week). When the punishment started I was first beaten then bound. A few days later I was tied to the mast, my tunic and coat got thrown into the ocean, and whipped. Oh, and then left in the cold to freeze for two hours. I'm told there is more "punishment" to come. Unfortunately I have tried everything and there is no escape. I can probably endure the conditions I am living in at the moment for about a month or so before it drives me crazy. You will be happy to know, I assume you will be happy anyways, that I have given Dagur his first scar, but it didn't blind him in that eye. By the way, how's Emily doing? I'm glad she escaped and wasn't used as a pleasure slave. Well, Dagur's telling me to finish up so say hi to mom for me._

_Your loving son,_

_Blade_

I looked over the letter one last time then rolled it around an arrow and tied a string around it. Then I was led back to my cell where I was once again bound. Hopefully my dad has some sort of plan to rescue me and I won't have to deal with this any longer.

* * *

(Hiccup's Point of View)

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup!" the sound of Fishlegs screaming my name so many times when he's looking for me always makes me want to run from him. Nevertheless I was chief now so I have to deal with it.

I walk out of my house to see Fishlegs running in circles. "Um, Fishlegs, I'm over here you know." I said.

"Oh, uh, right chief. Anyways this just came for you."

He handed me a scroll. It was from my son! I quickly read it and was fuming by the time I finished. Something needed to be done now! Even if I had to go myself!

"Get anyone who rides a dragon in the Great Hall," I said authoritatively, "it's time we discuss a quick war!"

Fishlegs ran off and I went to the Great Hall.

When all the dragon riders, my dad and Gobber were there I began my speech.

"I have received a letter from Blade...And I believe it is time we show Dagur that he does not mess with the Hooligan Tribe! He has crossed the line...too far this time. My son has been beaten, whipped, and left to freeze for something he never knew of...for a fued he was not even involved in...Get your dragons...we leave in the morning."

No one seemed to be with me or against me. Just shocked that I was actually planning the first blow instead of letting Dagur come to us. I walked over to my dad and Gobber.

"Hey, dad, do you think you could run the tribe while I'm gone?" I asked.

"Sure thing, but are you all right?" that was his reply? I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I'm fine! Why wouldn't I?" so my anger was taking a little bit of control.

"See this is what we're talking about. You're yelling and you're wanting to be the first one to throw a punch in a fight...it's just not like you." Gobber said.

"Yeah, well, get used to it. I'm pretty sure every father at some time in their life becomes protective. So why shouldn't I? My son is being hurt and I'm going to make sure he comes home tomorrow!"

I stormed out of the hall. Why was everyone so shocked at my act? Oh, I don't know maybe because I'm supposed to be a useless runt who's incapable of fighting?

* * *

(Emily's Point of View)

_I'm ready. Ready to save Blade! _I said to myself. I'd hidden my armor and weapons in the cove. I decided to add a small ax to my collection as you'd never know when you might need it against Dagur. I was fed up with Slash. Ever since I beat him in the woods he's been wanting me to reveal that I've learned to fight. I've constantly been dodging him and his remarks. I was glad Lily wasn't in her room as I pulled my war dress over my everyday outfit. Then I slipped outside and into the woods heading towards the cove. I'd heard Hiccup was leaving tomorrow so I had to go now!

I got to the cove, got my weapons, and called my dragon. Then I was off into the night air heading to my Blade.

* * *

**So what do you think? You've got Blade sort of telling his dad how he's dealing with things. Hiccup acting very protective. And Emily fed up with Slash and wanting to appear weak? Anyways please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Quick rundown. Blade is being tortured by Dagur. The shy Emily is secretly stronger than she lets on. And Hiccup is a very protective father(referring to the avalanche and now while Dagur has his son). I think I've mentioned it before but Blade, his friends, and Emily are all around 15/16. Blade, Emily, and Lindsor are 15. Lily, Slash, and Derek are 16. ;)**

* * *

(Emily's Point of View)

It was still very early. In fact I doubt that anyone even noticed I was missing. I was making good time too. There where some specks in the distance and I could only guess what they were...Dagur's ships. But I was ready for him. I would make him pay for nearly making me a pleasure slave! And for hurting Blade! If my calculations were right I'd make it there by noon or earlier. I just had to hope Hiccup wasn't fast enough to catch up to me. Why I wanted to keep my strength a secret? Okay, well, maybe I'm super obsessed with hiccups. Maybe I'm just above being a Hiccup. Compared to my sister I am a runt, but now that I know how to fight... Am I still a runt or a warrior? And what about Slash? The last time I got the idea a guy liked me I was right and I was starting to feel that feeling from Slash. He is an okay guy, really, but my heart lies with one guy and that guy is Blade. My parents always told me that when I grew up to marry well and not marry a guy that didn't work, but the constant thing running through my head at that time was _But what if it is true love? What if he really does truly love me? Then what?_ Here my parents couldn't stop me. Yes, marrying Blade would be considering marrying well, but here I could marry Lindsor if I wanted! I shuddered at the thought of marrying Lindsor. Nope! Never going to do that!

* * *

(Hiccup's Point of View)

Everyone was up at the first light of dawn. I don't know what got into them, but suddenly they seemed ready to fight...ready to show Dagur that you don't mess with anyone on Berk! I walked through the riders preparing for the flight. Heather and Lily would be bringing anything to help wounds...just in case. Snotlout, Toughnut, Roughnut, and Eret would be riding with the kids then jumping down onto the Bezerker boats. Lindsor, Slash, and Derek would attack with their dragons. And Fishlegs would be ready to fly back to Berk if we needed the armada.

The plan was to drop Roughnut, Toughnut, Snotlout, and Eret in the middle of the fleet. Then Lindsor and Derek would attack from the sides while Slash held up the front and me hitting from behind. Then Heather had a boat and Lily's dragon was pulling that so that they could keep up. Then Lily would untie her dragon and help fight unless she sees someone get badly injured then she would take them back to Heathers ship so that they could be properly cared for. The plan was pretty good if I do say so myself, which I do. I didn't see any way where we wouldn't come out victorious.

"Alright everyone!" I said, "I think we're ready...shall we take off?"

Everyone shouted in agreement.

"Then lets go!"

* * *

(Blade's Point of View)

Just another freezing day with no tunic or coat, bruises spotted all over you, and you're back bleeding every time you move, not to mention the binds that made it near impossible to get comfortable. So you know... just another average day in Dagur's prison. _Hey! Wait a second! _he said to himself._ The keys normally aren't that close to the cell. Oh, well. One man's trash is another's treasure._I managed to get the key and get out of the blasted cell despite the tight ropes binding me.

There was a small pocket knife laying on a chest so I used it to cut the ropes. I went on deck where I saw no one and went to jump into the sea and swim away.

"Going somewhere?" Dagur hissed in my face as he pinned me to a wall with a dagger close to my head.

"Oh, you know...just-thought-that-I would take a little swim so I didn't smell so bad. So yeah, you know just the usual thing a normal Viking would do."

"Really? Tell me are you right handed are left handed.

I tried to push hm off with my right hand giving him the hint it was my right, but I didn't have the nerve to tell him.

"Oh, making it tricky are you? What's your best sport? If you beat me at it I'll let you go."

"Fighting when I'm not pinned to the wall with a dagger." I answered.

He grinned evilly...something wasn't right...

Keeping me pinned he took the dagger and ever so slowly he dragged the dagger along my right arm. From me elbow to my palm, slow and deep. I bit my lip as the pain intensified. He took the dagger off my arm only to swing and stab my palm and then my elbow. Pain seared through my arm.

"Let him go!" said a familiar feminine voice.

_No! It couldn't be! She had to get out of here! _

"Emily?!" I half yelled half screamed.

"Oh, lucky me! My pleasure slave decided to come back!" Dagur taunted.

Emily did a hand signal to her dragon. Then as she charged and slashed Dagur across his eye with the scar(the scar I gave him) her Nadder flew low enough for us to jump on.

"That was something back there!" I praised.

"Yeah, well, don't tell anyone." she said as she tucked her weapons into secret pouches in her dress.

So she was weak, but she could defend herself...she was perfect for me. And since according to custom I had to be married at age sixteen...She would accept...I knew she would.


	12. Chapter 12

(Hiccup's Point of View)

It was almost dark, but we could see something in the distance. Everyone started to prepare as we neared, but then when it was about a hundred yards away we realized it was a dragon and two riders.

The two approached.

"Dad?" I heard.

"Blade! And Emily?"

No one noticed Slash grinning, thinking that Emily would confess that she knew how to fight.

"Emily managed to get a dagger to me and I fought my way out. Then Dagur pinned me and she swooped down with her dragon..." Blade winced as he gestured with his arm and immediately returned to holding it.

"Are you okay? Heather brought a boat with some medical supplies." I said worriedly.

"Yeah, I probably better see her." he said as he winced again.

They turned around and headed back to Berk.

* * *

(Blade's Point of View)

After I got on the boat Emily went on ahead back to Berk. I was extremely in love with her now that I knew she could defend herself.

Heather was examining my arm.

She shook her head and said, "Blade, I'm sorry but there's really nothing I can do for your arm...you'll probably have to have it amputated."

I just stood there. My fighting arm...never holding a sword in it again? I was frozen to the spot.

Heather looked at me and sighed. "Come on we need to get you something warm to wear."

* * *

(Emily's Point of View)

So I was better at fighting than I let on. Two reasons for that actually. One, I don't like fighting and two, I cringe at the sight of blood. I admit I'm starting to miss home, but then again who could blame me. Home was peaceful and quiet most of the time and here I had to fight and look at blood. But I got to fall in love... Something my dad would probably have made me wait till I was twenty to do. Life felt good here, and in a few weeks Blade would probably propose and the rest of my life would be happily ever after. As for missing my family...I'd get over it. I never felt like I was connected to them anyways.

* * *

(Hiccup's Point of View)

When we got back to Berk Blade was rushed to Heather's hospital. It seemed that either her or her daughter were running around everywhere! There was one long shout from Blade and then just whimpers. I couldn't have been more worried. He didn't look that bad when he showed up with Emily. So why were they running around so much? I went to investigate, but Snotlout held me back.

"Sorry," he said, "she wants no distractions."

I hear Astrid saying, "It's okay. You'll be fine."

"So my wife gets to be in there with my son, but I can't be in there with my son?" I say somewhat agitated.

"Exactly. Heather only has a few people in there so that plenty of fresh air can reach him so he won't faint." Snotlout said.

I sighed. Clearly I had to wait a little while longer to see how Blade was.

I ran into my dad on the way back to the house.

"Hiccup! Shouldn't you be with your son?" he said.

"They won't let me in... They put Snotlout at the door to keep any else from getting in." I said sounding a bit helpless.

My dad laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"They put Snotlout at the door to keep you out! Snotlout!" he continued laughing.

I went inside and put a large pot near the fire. I planned on making some soup for Blade. He'd always liked it when I did that in the past because he claimed the soup made him feel better. I grinned thinking to when he was a little boy.

Flashback

_"I'm the big mean old Red Death!" I roared to my son._

_He didn't seem scared at all. Instead he withdrew his toy sword and a stuffed dragon toy that looked like Toothles. "Come on Toothless!" he said and the real Toothless came down to see what was happening, "Let's get him!" Toothless immediately perked up. _

_I guess the thought of playfully attacking me right now sounded fun to him._

_They both pounced on me. Blade hitting me with my toy sword as Toothless kept me pinned._

_"Ow! Okay, guys you won! Ow! I'm dead now!" I said trying to get the two to stop._

_They stopped hitting me, but tied a rope around my arms and feet preventing me from going anywhere._

_A few hours later Astrid and my dad walk in and the first thing they see is me._

_"Where you ambushed by someone?" Astrid asked._

_"Yep, definitely ambushed." I said, "Speaking of ambushed here comes my attackers now."_

_"Attackers?" me dad questioned._

_Then they both laughed as they saw Blade and Toothless come down the stairs._

_When Blade saw my dad he said proudly, "Daddy's being the big ol' Red Death! He begged for me not kill him though so now he is my prisoner!"_

_Astrid whispered something to my father and they both headed towards the kitchen._

_"Hey, uh, what about me?" I said desperately struggling._

_"You got yourself into that mess. Get yourself out!" said my dad._

_"And what about the tribe?" I said thinking I had them cornered._

_"I'll run it till you can get yourself out." my dad said._

_"What about food? What if I starve?" I said still trying to get them to release me._

_Astrid came back in with one of my old tunics and tied it around my mouth. "Much better," she said, "now he can't talk too much."_

_I struggled against the ropes, but was fruitless. I finally gave up and drifted into sleep._

_"I think daddy's tired of being tired of playing." Blade said to Astrid._

_"So you think it's time we release the Red Death?" she asked him._

_"Yeah, but we should release him far away from here so if he builds another nest it won't affect us." _

_They put Hiccup on Toothless after untying him and take him to a cliff overlooking the village._

_"I'll stay till he wakes up to make sure he doesn't follow us back." Blade said to Astrid and Toothless._

_"Okay well don't stay too long." Astrid said as she and Toothless left._

_I wake up after I hear a small yelp...Blade! I'm up in seconds only to see Dagur is holding my son over a cliff._

_"What do you want Dagur?" I ask._

_"You dead and the Nightfury to be mine." he grinned smugly._

_Then he released his grip on Blade. I was over the edge faster than Toothless could have been over it and I grabbed Blade in one arm while in the other I held us to the cliff. Dagur walked over. He didn't look pleased seeing us both still alive. Bending down he grabbed my hand and let go as he pushe me away from the cliff. Down, down, down we went. I held Blade away from the cliff so he wouldn't hit any rocks. Every now and then I would hit a rock and it's send us spinning into an uncontrolled spin. The ground was quickly approaching. I turned my back to the ground and got Blade on my stomach. Thud, Crack! was the sound of us hitting the ground, but I didn't stop. I picked Blade up and ran into town. I was badly bruised after it all and I had a few broken ribs, but Blade saw me as a hero. His hero._

I snapped out of the flashback as I heard the door open. I wondered if I was still Blade's hero.

"Hiccup!" it was my dad.

"In the kitchen because no one else in my family can cook _good_ food." I said.

"Have you forgotten what's coming up?"

I thought long and hard, but gave up. I shook my head.

"It's Snoggletog in a week and you don't have a single decoration up in town!"

"Well, you get to it. Right now I'm making something to help Blade feel better." I said stubbornly.

He sighed and went to take care of the decorations.

* * *

**This is by far the longest chapter with 1,413 words on the story! Let me know what you think of the flashback!**


	13. Chapter 13

(Hiccup's Point of View)

I woke early and ate a light breakfast so that I could get my chief duties done and take care of Blade. I guess I didn't want him to lose a limb like I did. The preparations for Snoggletog were up faster than I thought, and I ended up being done before lunch. I decided to take Toothless on a flight.

"Hey, bud, been a while since we hit the skies huh?' I asked as I got him ready.

Once we were air born we kept flying higher until I could barely breathe.

'You ready for this, Toothless?" I asked. He replied with a grunt and I jumped...We fell for thousands of feet, and pulled up when the ground was only about a hundred feet away.

"That was amazing!' I said. The feel of the air smacking me in the face as I free fell always made me feel alive.

My stomach growled. _Time for lunch._ I said to myself and headed back to my house. As I entered my house a mouth watering aroma hit my nose.

"Blade? Astrid? Did one of you learn to cook?" I asked completely intrigues by a good smell that wasn't my cooking.

Astrid came from out kitchen with an apron. "Yes, I'm learning and you might want to hurry before Blade eats it all!"

I walked into the kitchen to see Blade eating a bowl of soup.

"Hey, dad," he said with a full mouth.

I grabbed a bowl and tasted the soup...it was amazing...wait a second! Since when did Astrid cook good?

"When did you learn to cook and whose recipe is this?" I asked.

"Emily's," she said, "Emily said it was a good recipe for beginner cooks. I guess she was right."

"Yeah, it's really good!"

I grabbed a couple fish from a basket and a threw them to Toothless so he could eat too.

* * *

(Blade's Point of View)

I was going to be extra careful with my arm if in the long run it meant that I wouldn't have to have it amputated. Emily came over earlier saying that she knew something that would cheer me up. Turns out it was her mom's recipe for homemade chicken soup and I have to admit it was pretty good! It did make me feel good, but I had so much of it that I was now on the edge of sleep. Toothless had to help me to my bed and then I drifted to sleep.

When I woke Heather was there to check my arm, clean it, and re-bandage it. Then Trader Johan came. Which was good because I'd asked him for something very special.

"Hey, Johan!" I said as I walked up. "Do you have what I asked you for?"

"Yes, I do! It's down below." he led me below deck to a small chest. He pulled out a small bag and emptied it's contents into my hand.

A black gem and a black metal to make a ring. Of course I wouldn't make it. Gobber probably would. I was no good at blacksmithing and I didn't have the patience to be a blacksmith.

"Thanks, Johan! What do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it, Blade. Consider it a wedding gift."

"Wow! Thanks again, Johan!"

I hurried to the forge where I found Gobber just finishing up with that days orders.

"Hey, Gobber, can you do something for me?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you need, lad?" he asked.

I showed him the metal and gem. "I need a ring. I was thinking with swirled designs engraved if you could do that."

"I think I can manage something as easy as that. You can come pick it up tomorrow."

"Thanks Gobber!" I said as I headed back to my house. My dad would probably be all like _You shouldn't be running around with that arm in a condition like that!_

* * *

(Emily's Point of View)

"Alright, Slash, why did you bring me out here?" I asked as we approached the small field where I used to practice my fighting skills.

"I was thinking a rematch! Except this time you have to de-arm Derek, Lindsor, and I." he said as an evil grin spread across his face."

"Slash, I'm not going to fight anyone. Besides you know I can't fight." I lied as the others approached.

"Sure you can!" he motioned for the others to surround me.

I decided I wasn't going to stay there. I took off towards the village leaving Slash scowling and then giving chase with Derek and Lindsor close by his side. I wasn't going to make it to the village. So I dropped to the ground immediately being covered in undergrowth, and I rolled to the side near a tree. When the three boys weren't looking I scampered up into a tree. They'd never find me up here. My brown attire practically blended in with the bark. They weren't giving up the search easily so I carefully made my way to the nearest branch of the next tree and jumped. Okay so I think I found out what I'm best at...stealth.

* * *

(No one's point of view but it's where Dagur is)

"You let him get away!" Dagur yelled to his generals.

"But sir the dragon girl...we couldn't hit her!" a general said in desperate hope of convincing their deranged leader that it wasn't their fault.

"I don't care! All of you are fired! You should have been able to shoot the pathetic girl down! I would really have liked to have her too...she was pretty." Dagur said somewhat calming down thinking of the pretty young Viking.

"We could kidnap her." suggested another general.

"No, we'll have to get rid of her boy friend first. Then we get her."

They all had evil grins on there face now as they thought of killing Blade and kidnapping Emily to use as they pleased.

* * *

**So I hope you like this chapter better than the April fools chapter! (LOL)**


	14. Chapter 14

(Emily's Point of View)

I didn't know what to do. Slash, Derek, and Lindsor were watching the forest line. They had gathered at the edge a while ago and sent one into the village. When they heard I hadn't returned they set up a camp and took turns watching. Slash, in my opinion, is a arrogant and annoying Viking. In fact if I had to choose between him or Snotlout, I'd choose Snotlout. He sure didn't give up easily...I guess I'd have to find a way around him.

Just then I saw Blade coming up to the group of boys.

"Hey guys," I heard him say, "have you seen Emily anywhere? Heather wants to examine both our arms to see how their healing...you know with Snoggletog tomorrow she wants to see if we'll be allowed to participate."

"Last we saw her she was in the woods," Slash replied hostily.

"Okay thanks!" Blade said, "Come one Toothless!" Toothless peared from around a house then came to Blade's side as they entered the woods.

"Blade," I called softly.

"Emily? What are you doing up there?" he asked.

Toothless grumbled as well looking at me like I'd grown a tail.

"Slash won't let me leave till I fight in front of the others. I think I played it off pretty good, but still..."

"They have a bola launcher thingy...I still don't know what those are called. Anyway I think we should head to the cove. There we can mount Toothless and silently fly right over them."

"Sounds like a plan."

I jumped down and walked beside him.

"I'm starting to miss my family." I said.

"Y-you're not planning on leaving...are you?" Blade dared to ask.

"Of course not! My parents always said I needed to marry well and not some dopey guy who can't take care of me...but what if it had been true love? Like the love me and you share for each other...then what would they want me to do?"

"I'm guessing from the tone of your voice they'd still want you to go for the better guy."

"Exactly, but I'm staying here. I feel like I fit in better here and I have someone...someone that I truly and deeply care about."

I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"We're here." He muttered some time after.

I climbed on and we headed to Heather's. We passed the boys who were agreeing to send Derek in after me. I wondered how that would work for them when they didn't find me in there...I giggled...if only I was there watching!

* * *

(Hiccup's Point of View)

"Hey Gobber!" I said as I ducked into the forge.

"Nothing like being up early in the metal and hammering away is there?" Gobber asked as he gently pounded on a small fragment of metal.

"What's that?" I asked. It was too small to be a weapon, but too big to be earings or pieces to a necklace. I bent over Gobber to see that it was a black ring!

"I'm surprised you don't know. I figured Blade would have told you that he had me making a ring for him...to give to Emily. Who knew he'd propose so soon...you'd think he'd wait a year or two."

"And it's going to be black?"

"With a black gem as the jewel...I think he's having me use one of your old designs."

Gobber finished the pounding then stuck it in water and handed it to Hiccup.

"The design...and the color...they flow together perfectly!"

"Ah, well, it's what you get when you combine the work of an amazing inventor and an amazing blacksmith. Why don't you go ahead and take it and when you see Blade give it to him for me."

"Sure thing Gobber." I walked out of the forge holding the precious item in my hand. I couldn't believe Blade was proposing so soon. They'd only known each other for a little less than three weeks.

* * *

(Blade's Point of View)

"Alright, Blade, your arm seems to have healed quite fast during the week. You should be ready for any rough housing now. Emily, keeping your arm in that arm thingy you made has healed it quite fast too, but just to be safe I'd keep wearing it. Other than that you're both in good condition for any activity Snoggletog has to offer!"

"Cool!" I said taking Emily's hand and walking out.

We were just in time for the sunset. It's beautiful ray's casting down on us. The perfect setting for that kiss that Emily and I haven't been able to get to yet. We reached her house and she turned towards me as she leaned against the house.

I leaned over her our heads almost touching..."Blade!" my dad called.

We quickly jumped away from each other and she said goodbye and went inside. I turned and walked happily back to my house even though another attempt to kiss her had failed. My dad was waiting outside for me...he didn't look mad but I couldn't exactly tell if he was happy or not.

"Hey dad," I said casually, "you called?"

"Yeah, Gobber gave me this," he said opening his hand to reveal a lovely, black ring. "It's yours...for Emily?"

"Oh, that...um, I guess I should have told you, but things came up and then I was busy..." I sheepishly grinned as he handed it to me.

"Make sure you don't loose it." he said in mock importance.

I laughed.

Tomorrow was Snoggletog and I was planning to propose at sunset. I'd ask her if she wanted to go and walk to get some fresh air and then when we are all alone...I'd propose.

* * *

**So yeah, drawing it to a close...maybe four or five chapters left, but don't worry there's a sequel! Anyway I was so bored I finished typing this on my kindle! On my kindle! That's really saying something cause it's harder to type on here and it takes longer. But, oh, well, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here's the next chapter...I've been posting later at night because of school. That's also why I haven't posted in a while, but that partially has to do with other fan fictions I've started...like Tinkerbell, Ninjago, and soon Cars...anyway I think this chapter is kinda dull. Mainly just feelings, but then again. I guess you kinda need chapters like that here and there...Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

(Blade's Point of View)

Today wasn't just Snoggletog...at least for me it wasn't. Today I would propose to that needy something of a girl who just so happened to catch my heart. Yes, I was deeply in love with the girl that was complete opposite of my dream...or so she seemed...she apparently just didn't like the presence of a lot of people(more than 4). I wondered how she would take to dancing...

I started to get ready. I bathed, washed my best attire, and sharpened my weapons. Being the chief's son, I collected several weapons as gifts. Although I saved the best for today...a sword with a skrill engraved on the handle which also had dark purple and black gems embeded, an axe with a nadder engraved in the middle surrounded by sapphires and topaz, a crossbow with a whispering death engraved on the handle with dull gray gems surrounding, and finally a dagger with a night fury engraved with black gems surrounding it. The axe was my personal favourite but the dagger was a close second. They represented my heritage...a heritage to be proud of. The sword with the skrill represented my father's several adventures where he outsmarted Dagur the Deranged. The axe represented my mother and her skills with the axe and fierce devotion to her clan. The crossbow represented the befriending of Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcasts. Finally, the dagger...it mainly represented the night fairies deadly accuracy, but the owner had to have skill for it to kill. The gems merely represented the colours of the dragons. I only used these weapons on occasions such as Snoggletog. Emily would be impressed...

* * *

(Emily's Point of View)

I hardly even thought of the world I came from...I'd been busy with dragon training, Blade, and learning to cook better. Yeah, I'm a pretty okay cook, but I need to learn to cook more things. Last night I couldn't sleep...I kept having the same nightmare and it was starting to haunt me...

_There I was...Blade beside me. He had wanted to take a walk to get some fresh air since the air inside the Great Hall was getting stuffy. We stopped on outside the village where Blade called Toothless. We mounted and started flying...something was up...Blade has some sort of plan... He puts Toothless' tail to where it can fly without him. He then turns to me and starts to pull something out of his pocket, but before he can get it out...BAM! Something hit us and I went down, freefalling towards the ground...I saw Toothless catch Blade then rush as fast as he could my way...but he wasn't fast enough...A portal opened beneath me and I went through..._

_When I came out I was back in my world...but there was no one there for me...I was all alone..._

It felt so real, but it couldn't be...surely anyone in my world would think me dead by now. Besides I had too much going for me here where as there I hardly had a thing...I was meant to be here...

I began to finish sewing a dress I had started for Snoggletog. It was a lovely sky blue with brown belt, brown arm bands, leggings, and boots. I finished sewing and tried it on. As I was admiring myself in the mirror my adopted father just so happened to walk by.

"Oo, you look cute." Snotlout said, "Trying to impress the Haddock boy? Or do you lean more towards Slash?"

"Ew, Slash? I'd learn to fight and gut him before I tried to impress him." I said in disgust...which if you think about it it's kinda ironic because I already know how to fight...

He laughed and continued walking into the kitchen.

* * *

(Ashley's Point of View)

Well...I've waited a bit longer than a month...Emily hasn't returned...I guess this is it then...I guess she's officially dead. Suddenly I felt alone...very alone. Emily though weaker than I was more confident when it came to talking to others...How would I explain what had happened without her? I was really truly alone...my parents were dead...Emily was dead...any other family, friends, or neighbors must have thought I was dead too...or they hadn't heard about it yet. I started to pack...no not yet...I'll build a memorial for Emily by our house before I go...

* * *

(No one's Point of View but where Dagur is)

"I want her back!" Dagur yelled to his crew. The girl called Emily was a true flower...instead of making her a pleasure slave he intended on making her his wife...yes, his wife...her beauty and his derangedness would create handsome/beautiful, deranged children...perfect if they were to inherit chiefhood someday.

"Sir...are we taking the entire armada?" asked a guard interrupting Dagur's thoughts.

"No," Dagur replied quite agitated, "we'd be too noticeable...only this ship."

"Yes, sir!" the guard said before running off to relay commands.

He'd probably have to get rid of the haddock boy though or else the girl might keep trying to escape...if she had nothing to live for she'd probably go along a tad more willingly with my wedding plans. It would also leave Berk open to the need of a new heir...hopefully someone who wouldn't be too good at leading. Then he could take over...His plan just kept getting better and better...

About that Haddock boy...he had a score to settle with him...Blade left a scar over his left eye...Dagur planned to return the favor before he killed him.

* * *

**I know this is random but which do you prefer...(::)chocolate chip(::)or(#)peanut butter(#)?**


	16. Chapter 16

(Emily's Point of View)

I was a little late with getting ready, but I finally got my hair in a decent braid laying over my right shoulder. When I walked into the Great Hall I almost immediately saw Blade. He was wearing the most beautiful armor and he had real weapons on him...at a party! When he saw me he walked over and put his arm around me. I fell into step beside him...no one dared to come close to me...they knew I was Blade's girl and that he was a lot more capable of defending his girl than Hiccup was or is.

We started to dance, slowly. It was magical...the way we swayed back and forth. I couldn't imagine anything more pleasant...except maybe if he proposed. We finally broke out of the trance and went to get something drink.

"Hey, Blade, nice party huh?" asked Slash. He had a bit of smirk in his voice...probably mad that I escaped the forest without fighting.

"Yeah, you could say that." Blade said uncomfortably as he put his hand around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Oh, and I see Emily is here as well. You would think she was still in the forest." Slash said irritably.

"Whatever. Why don't you get lost before I make you." Blade threatened. "I don't like how you treat my girl friend and I'm sure she would be more than happy if I were to punch you right now!"

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving!" Slash said walking away hurriedly.

I laughed when he was out of earshot, "That sure was entertaining!"

"Indeed it was! But He should learn not to treat you like that. Especially since you're with me." Blade said annoyed.

"Oh, well." I said dreamily leaning on him. Just then I so happened to think of what my parents would say about this. _You shouldn't be dating yet! You're too young for this! He's a Viking and you're a civilized girl! You've only known him for about a month!_ And so forth with the reasons I shouldn't be dating him, but who cares about what they say. I'm on my own now and I need to make my own decisions and I will. I have no interest in returning so I'll just make myself home here.

* * *

(Hiccup's Point of View)

I was leaning against the wall as I didn't have my dance partner because she was about a month pregnant and didn't need to be dancing or drinking. Snotlout walked up to me and what I said surprised him.

"When should we plan the wedding?" I asked.

"W-what wedding? If you're Boy hurts my Lilly I'll..." Snotlout started.

"Not with Lilly with Emily." I interrupted.

"Oh, you really think their going to marry so soon?"

"Yep, I found out that Blade already had the ring made. I think he plans to propose tonight."

"Really?"

Snotlout turned to watch the two start back dancing at a more lively tune. They stuck together like a Viking and his ax.

* * *

(Blade's Point of View)

After we finished eating a bit and having a mug of mead each we went back to dancing. I requested a more lively tune and Sven took someone's violin...who knew he was so good? The tune certainly was lovely as well as lovely. Both me and Emily were dancing together...not actually touching, but it was more of a dance side by side thing. The crowd of Vikings around us seemed to part into a circle around us as we danced, they just watched us. The two love birds that create a show...I felt like could go on like this forever...the pounding of my heart as we danced and the love that I saw her eyes as we spun around each other...Never have I felt so alive! So full of energy and love!

* * *

(Ashley's Point of View)

I finished the grave or memorial site, whatever you want to call it. I sighed. It sure wasn't easy letting Emily go. In fact it was still hard for me to grasp the fact that she was gone...never to see her again...A tear escaped my eye as I walked back to the tent I had stayed in to finish packing. If I could just see her again...I read her journal while I was waiting and I never knew till now that everything in our past offended her that much...How I would do anything to see her just one more time and make amends! I was such a terrible sister. If anyone deserved to die it would be me!

* * *

(no one's Point of View, but where Dagur is)

"Sir, all the preparations are ready for the capture of Emily and killing of Blade." said a soldier.

"Good. Let me know when the spy get's back." Dagur said with an evil grin spreading across his face...this was going to be fun!

"Why let you know when I'm already here?" asked the sly voice of the spy.

"What did you see?" Dagur asked.

"The Haddock boy and the girl dancing, and I heard Hiccup and the adopted father talking about the marriage. If my hunch is right he will bring her outside to propose shortly." the spy smile evilly.

"Good," Dagur laughed. "Get ready to get my bride!"


	17. Chapter 17

**So I am posting this sooner than I expected and I already have the last chapter typed out so get reading! The sooner I get the opinions on theis chapter the sooner I'll post the next one. Enjoy...actually I don't think you'll enjoy this chapter very much.**

* * *

Blade's Point of View)

Emily had to go relieve herself and so I took a peek outside. The sun was starting to set, it was time to make my move. I went back inside and found her looking for me.

"Where have you been?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"I was getting Toothless ready. I thought it was getting a bit stuffy in here and thought you might like to go on a quick ride with me." I think my excuse worked.

"Sure, sounds fun. I was getting bored anyways." she said following me outside where we mounted Toothless and took off.

* * *

(Where Slash is)

Slash saw Blade and Emily leaving so he got Derek and Lindsor to come with him to try and make Emily fight in front of more than one person.

"Come on." he said motioning for the two to hurry up.

He reached a cliff covered in bushes and looked up to see Blade and Emily in the distance coming their way.

"Perfect." he muttered to himself. "Derek! Lindsor! Get up here!" he whispered.

No response.

"This isn't funny guys. Now get up here!" he said growing annoyed.

Still no response.

He thought he heard the bushes rustle behind him. "Guys if you try to scare me I'll gut you!" he threatened.

Still no response.

"What in the name of Tho..." he said wheeling around to yell at them but stopped short when he saw two Bezerker men holding his friends. A third came toward him and Slash tried to defend himself, but to no avail. He was soon bound with a hand over his mouth. Then they were turned to look up and watch a show they didn't want to watch.

* * *

(Emily's Point of View)

It was sweet of Blade to offer to take me on a ride on Toothless. He knew I had a soft spot for Toothless, and Toothless knew that it meant some deliciously cooked fish for him. I thought I heard something rustle in the bushes up ahead, but I didn't really pay any attention. Then Blade put Toothless' tail where he didn't need Blade to fly. Blade turned towards me and started to pull something out of his satchel.

"Emily, would you..." but he didn't get to finish.

Somewhere below someone yelled, "Fire!" and all I remember was falling and darkness...

* * *

(Where Slash is)

Slash, Derek, and Lindsor watched in horror as Blade and Emily were shot out of the sky. Emily was sent flying off Toothless and a black hole opened up beneath her and disappeared as she fell through. Blade and Toothless fell somewhere in the woods not to far from Slash and the others. Slash struggled violently against his captor, and when there was no hand covering his mouth he yelled, "Blade! Run!" He continued to struggle and Derek and Lindsor followed his lead.

* * *

(Blade's Point of View)

Something hit us and I saw Emily fall off Toothless into some sort of black hole.

"No!" I screamed.

Then Toothless and I landed in a cluster of trees and I heard Slash yell, "Blade! Run!"

I couldn't move. The bola that shot us down was too tight. "Help!" I yelled as loud as I could hoping someone other than the enemy would come.

* * *

(Hiccup's Point of View)

I decided to go home early. Astrid probably wouldn't want to be alone for too much longer. I'd seen Blade go out with Emily and later I saw Toothless take flight...perfect way to propose if you ask me...on the back of a dragon.

Sudden I heard off in the distance Blade yell, "No!" Slash yell, "Blade! Run!" then Blade yell once more, "Help!"

"Stormfly!" I called.

She appeared quickly and I was soon at the crash site where Blade had Toothless role away from the Bezerkers. I laughed and had Stormfly do a single spine shot which cut the main rope holding Blade and Toothless. Then I found Slash and the others and freed them, the Bezerkers retreated and the three boys and I went back to Blade. Only he wasn't there. I heard crying not to far away and followed it to the source.

Blade was pounding the ground crying, "No! No! You can't leave me! Emily! Please!"

Dagur walked up behind him and said, "I guess we both lost." He grinned as he pulled out a dagger to kill Blade with.

Blade wheeled around and pounced on Dagur. Then he started to punch Dagur full force. Dagur didn't even get a chance to use the dagger.

"No good, worthless, piece of..., girl stealer, murder, ugly, son of a...," Blade continued pausing in his speech every now and then to throw and extra hard punch. Dagur begged for mercy...something I never expected to see...blood was started to flow from his mouth and s little out of his nose. Blade was crying harder by now and ran to Toothless and flew away.

Dagur then left hurriedly with his men.

I quickly went home and found the door wide open.

"What happened to Blade?" asked Astrid. I could here Blade's muffled sobs upstairs. "Don't tell me Emily refused him? I was so sure she liked him."

"She did." I said looking down. "He took her on a flight with Toothless and they were shot down. Slash told me on the way back here that when they were shot she fell back through the portal which opened only long enough for her to fall through...Although Blade didn't let Dagur win in the least bit." I sort of chuckled thinking of what he did to Dagur.

"Oh, Astrid said sounding slightly saddened at this.


	18. Chapter 18

(Emily's Point of View)

The dream! was my last thought before I hit my head and all went black...

When I woke I was in the hole created by the earthquake.

"How long have I been down here?" I asked myself. I looked up. I think I could make it up if I were careful. I started to climb and barely made it to the top.

When my arm went over the side I heard a gasp. "Y-you're alive!" it was Ashley. She was in tears as she helped me up. "I thought you were dead! I'm so sorry for how I treated you I should have been a better sister if I had only paid attention to you!"

"Why would you think I was dead?" I took notice of my clothes. They were filthy, but none the less the same boring school uniform.

"You were down there for a month. Why wouldn't I think you were dead?" she asked. "What were you doing down there anyways?"

"I-I-I don't know...I don't remember anything." I said. This wasn't right I didn't hit my head hard enough to knock me out that long did I?

"Well, surely you did something down there cause you didn't have those till now." She gestured to a belt that I was wearing with a dagger held in it.

"I don't remember those." I said taking them off to examine them closer. They each had the Berk crest on them. Now I was really wondering what happened to me because I didn't remember any of it.

"Well, let's go." she said.

"To where? Shouldn't we find mom and dad first?" I said utterly confused.

Ashley looked down. "Emily," she said gravely, "their dead. The earthquake killed them."

I felt the ground spin beneath me. I felt like I was going to black out, but I couldn't. _Stay strong._ said a familiar guys voice in my head, but who's? He didn't sound like anyone I knew or should know.

* * *

I went with Ashley to find family that would take us in. We wound up being taken in by one of our friends though. Every now and then I have weird dreams of a guy with auburn hair and blue eyes, sitting in a lovely sunset with me. Other times it's a dream of me being dragged away from him. Then the other one is where I'm falling away from him and a black dragon that looks like Toothless. I think it is just my imagination, and if so...I have a big imagination!

* * *

It took days to get finally get Blade out of his room. He mostly moped and flew Toothless. No one really tried to comfort him either except for the Jorgensons who had come to love the girl they adopted. Lilly would often invite Blade over and they'd just sit there in her room looking at the things she used to wear and the things she made. During one of these times they were reading her journal.

_I have a feeling that my time here is limited. I keep having the same dream of falling off Toothless and back through the portal. So in case it does happen I would like whoever reads this to let Blade and Lilly I want them to look after my things. I wish for Blade to look after the weapons I made and Lilly after my wardrobe. I trust them more than anything and hope all goes well with them. Tell Blade I miss him with all my heart and that I promise to search to the ends of my world and beyond to return to him._

_~Dearest regards,_

_Emily_

Look after the weapons he did. Blade took them everywhere with him. They made him feel closer to her and gave him hope. He fought with them, trained with them, even slept with them beside his bed. His health gradually increased and he was back to normal. He knew...he was sure that Emily would come back some day for him and he would be waiting with open arms...

* * *

**The end. Not really. Watch for the sequel that's coming. I need some help with the name for the sequel.**

**A. Reunited Heart's**

**B. Return to Hiccup's World**

**C. other**

**If C. let me know if you've got something.**

**Thanks for reading and for all my devoted followers!**


End file.
